zone_00fandomcom-20200214-history
Ango Shima
Voiced by Jun Fukuyama in the Drama CD. One of the main characters in ZONE-00. He takes his job as head of the Shima house (an exorcist clan) very seriously. He moves to the east of Japan like Mayoko Okino and Hime Shirayuri, and attends the same school as Saburo Kujo. Kujo tries to initially force Shima into a friendship, but Shima eventually softens up to his new friend. Appearance Shima is a young boy with short, messy blonde hair and a rather large forehead (much commented on in the manga). His usual attire is an all-black uniform, with a button-up top, silver cross studs, and a silver studded belt. Shima also sports glasses with a tortoise shell design and three piercings: one on his belly button, one on the top of his right ear, and one on his bottom left ear. On the back of his neck is a eight-pointed star that represents the Shima house. His finger nails are painted with a white-on-black cross on each nail and he wears a red and gold cross on a rosarie around his neck. Personality Shima is very polite but seems to become more stand off-ish when it comes to creatures. When Shima is around creatures his way of talking can make him seem more mature or important than he really is. Shima also seems too serious for his age and doesn't seem scared of taking "the path of the devil". Relationships 'Saburo Kujo' As the story progresses, Saburo Kujo becomes a close friend to Shima, often saying lines that he wishes "the girl of is dreams" would say to him. The two become rather close, despite the irony of their situation: Ango being the descendant of the man who killed Kiyoami, the oger that reincarnated as Kujo. This complication, however, has gone largely ignored due to the ZONE-00 problem. 'Benten' Shima also has a odd relationship with Benten, who calls him "Andy" and "Virgin". The two bicker quite often. This relationship may stem from "Judgement Day", when Benten took it upon himself to avenge Sarah's death by killing the Shima House. He did not succeed, however, as Bishamon prevented Benten from killing the last survivor. Although this was during the Ouei Era, the tension between Shima House and the Tengu still exists, making them the only creatures Shima House will not attack. Their relationship is further complicated when Benten saves Shima during the Shonan arc, ultimately preventing Tsukihiko from killing Shima. Plot Overview Shima acts as the head of Shima House, exorcising creatures and demons, assisted by his killing dolls/servants Sharaku and Hanabusa. At the beginning of the series, he transfers to the same middle school as Saburo Kujo, Hime Shirayuri, and Mayoko Okino. Soon he runs in to Byakko in the controlled district and witnesses the murder of Kujo. When the boy reawakens as the ogre Kiyoami, Shima must face the idea of befriending the reincarnation of the being that killed his ancestor. ﻿ Weapons *Kiyohime : The sword that took Kiyoami the red ogre's head 500 years ago. Was sealed until Shima unsealed it at Chichibu. *Gun: A Walther P38, used it to take away a scar from Jun Kaze and Hotaru Kaze. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human